Sport
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Haruno Sakura tidak percaya akan melakukan ini lagi setelah hampir satu tahun berlalu. Ini memang salahnya dari awal yang mencoba bermain-main dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura harus mulai belajar dari sekarang bahwa tidak semua buku berisi sama seperti cover depannya./"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kata menyerah keluar dari mulutmu."/Sequel fiction of Fetish/Mind to RnR?


"...Ngh..."

Haruno Sakura tidak percaya akan melakukan ini lagi setelah hampir satu tahun berlalu dari kejadian—yang menurutnya—mengenaskan itu. Wanita yang kini berumur delapan belas tahun itu memejamkan sebelah matanya, mencoba menahan rasa yang ada.

"Akh... ah..."

Baiklah, ini memang salahnya dari awal yang mencoba bermain-main dengan Uchiha Sasuke—tetangga semasa kecilnya yang ternyata (sok) dingin di luar tapi (sangat) mesum di dalam. Sakura harus mulai belajar dari sekarang bahwa tidak semua buku berisi sama seperti _cover _depannya.

"Sas—ah!"

Sementara wanita beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut merasa kelelahan akan permainan ini, sang pria di hadapannya justru semakin bersemangat. Memang tidak ditunjukkan dari seluruh ekspresi wajahnya, namun seringai liciknya cukup menjelaskan. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya, "Ayo, sedikit lagi," bisiknya dengan nada seduktif.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Tangannya semakin bergetar, kalau begini dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Tapi, membayangkan bagaimana hukuman Sasuke setelahnya jika dia kalah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, membuat Sakura mencoba bertahan mati-matian dengan meringkukkan tubuhnya.

Lalu...

...kira-kira bagaimana kelanjutannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : OOC, AU, PWP, straight lemon, BDSM, sex toy, notes below_

_Genres : Romance/Friendship/Maybe Humor_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku_

_**A sequel fiction of FETISH**_

(Silahkan dibaca dulu sebelum membaca _fic _ini agar tidak bingung dengan jalan ceritanya)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SPORT**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tiga jam sebelumnya...**

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Sakura membahana di dalam kamar tetangga alias teman semasa kecilnya. Wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu mendongakkan kepalanya—bersikap arogan. Kedua matanya tertuju pada hasil kerja kerasnya di atas kasur teman laki-lakinya itu.

Tak sia-sia Sakura menawarkan diri untuk menerima titipan kunci rumah keluarga Uchiha dari anak sulung mereka—Uchiha Itachi. Kedua orang tua dari dua anak lelaki tersebut kini sedang dinas ke luar kota, yang ada hanya Itachi dan Sasuke di rumah. Tapi, ternyata Itachi sendiri mendapat undangan untuk menginap di rumah teman lamanya. Mau pergi, tapi adik semata wayangnya sedang tidur nyenyak di kamar. Kalau Sasuke sudah tidur, lebih baik jangan dipaksa bangun. Bagaimana pun juga Itachi masih sayang nyawanya.

Untunglah saat Itachi keluar rumah, Sakura tengah menyapu halaman rumahnya sehingga dia bisa menitipkan kunci tersebut kepada tetangganya dan pergi dengan tenang. Tanpa mengetahui adik kesayangannya itu kini terancam bahaya.

Oh ayolah, Sakura tidak mungkin melupakan begitu saja saat dia dipermainkan (diperkosa) oleh laki-laki berambut _raven _tersebut! Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk balas dendam yang tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja! Sakura tertawa licik seraya melempar kunci di tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah. Wanita yang memang pada dasarnya pintar itu telah memikirkan rencana yang dapat menghasilkan 'sekali tepuk dua lalat'.

_Its show time!_

"Bagaimana rasanya terikat di atas tempat tidurmu sendiri?" seringai Sakura semakin lebar disertai dengan kedua tangannya di samping pinggangnya, "Sa-su-ke-_kun~?_" lanjut Sakura diakhiri dengan tawa kecilnya yang seakan mengejek.

Sasuke mendelik tak suka. Ada dua hal yang tidak bisa dia terima di sini. Pertama, tetangganya yang bodoh itu seenak jidatnya mengganggu waktu tidurnya yang berharga setelah selama dua hari dua malam Sasuke tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena harus menyelesaikan setumpuk tugas sebagai ketua OSIS. Lalu yang kedua... Sasuke yakin tidak ada laki-laki yang akan terima diikat dan didominasi oleh perempuan apalagi dengan cara licik seperti ini.

Ah, kecuali untuk laki-laki yang _masochist_ tentunya.

Tapi sayangnya, di sini Uchiha Sasuke adalah _sadistic. _Dan dia masih memiliki naluri untuk tidak kalah di atas tempat tidur—meskipun Sakura si _fujoshi _berat itu bersikeras menyatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah _uke _atau tipe yang akan didominasi di atas tempat tidur. Yah, tidak hanya Sasuke sendiri yang menentang pendapat Sakura itu, beberapa teman yang lainnya juga.

Uchiha bungsu itu masih diam tidak menjawab. Walau begitu, kedua tangannya yang diikat di atas sandaran tempat tidur sesekali bergerak untuk merasakan seberapa kuat ikatan tali Sakura. Sasuke mendecih, sepertinya kali ini dia harus memuji Sakura dalam bidang ikat mengikat atau _bondage—_walau hanya mengikat di bagian tangan. Koleksi _video hard yaoi _milik Sakura bukan hanya sebagai pajangan rupanya.

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Percuma~ jangan remehkan ikatan spesial dariku, Sasu-_chan,_" Sasuke mendelik mendengar panggilan baru Sakura untuknya. Kedua tangannya yang terikat mulai mengepal perlahan seiring dengan Sakura yang mulai menaiki tempat tidurnya, "hm, aku mulai dari mana ya..." gumam Sakura. Wanita itu melihat Sasuke dari bawah ke atas lalu dari atas ke bawah lagi. Terus begitu berulang-ulang.

Melihat Sakura yang masih berpikir keras, Sasuke menyeringai, "Oh ya? Menurutku kau masih amatir, bodoh," mendengar perkataan tetangga sejak kecilnya, Sakura kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laki-laki itu, "buktinya..." wanita bermahkota _soft pink _itu tersentak merasakan sentuhan kasar di bawahnya, "...kau tidak mengikat kakiku."

Kaki kanan Sasuke yang bebas menyelip ke daerah tubuh bawah wanita di depannya. Lutut Sakura menyangga tubuh atasnya sehingga Sasuke bisa menyelip dengan mudah lalu mengelus lubang kewanitaan Sakura dengan kakinya. Awalnya pelan dan lembut membuat wajah Sakura memerah karena kaget. Tapi, sebelum sempat Sakura menghindar dengan mengangkat tubuhnya dari jangkauan kaki laki-laki itu, Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu menyelipkan jempolnya pada pintu masuk lubang Sakura yang tentu saja masih tertutup dengan pakaian lengkap.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang akan keluar. Sementara di bawah sana Sasuke semakin gencar menggerakkan kakinya, Sakura mati-matian mengangkat tubuhnya yang mulai lemas lalu merangkak menjauhi kaki Sasuke namun justru mendekati wajah pria itu. Setelah mengatur napasnya yang memburu, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan garang.

"Sasuke!"

"Hm? Ada apa?" tertawa kecil, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh amarah namun wajahnya memerah sempurna, "Tubuhmu semakin sensitif? Sepertinya keberuntungan besar masih berpihak padaku," lanjut Sasuke dengan seringai licik yang masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, berniat menjambak rambut Sasuke atau memukul wajahnya dan semacamnya. Tapi—

"Ah!"

Anak tunggal Haruno itu tak sengaja mengeluarkan desahan ketika lutut Sasuke terangkat dan lagi-lagi menyentuh daerah kewanitaannya—menggantikan tugas jari kaki laki-laki tersebut sebelumnya. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Tangan kanannya menahan berat tubuhnya sementara tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan lutut Sasuke yang masih setia menggesek daerah terlarangnya itu. Tapi, kaki Sasuke yang satu lagi menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak menjauh dari lututnya.

Sial!

Kenapa tetangganya bisa sekuat ini?

Kedatangan kaki Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjepit tubuhnya membuat Sakura hilang keseimbangan sehingga kini kepalanya jatuh mendarat di atas dada bidang Sasuke yang masih tertutup baju. Dalam posisi ini, Sasuke bisa menghirup wangi rambut Sakura yang terasa begitu lembut mengenai pipinya. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi tersebut tersenyum tipis.

"Hanya segini? Aku bahkan tidak perlu menggunakan kedua tanganku," bisik Sasuke dengan nada seduktif sementara Sakura mulai berusaha bangkit dengan tatapan tajam namun sayu miliknya. Sasuke bisa mendengar suara gemeletuk gigi Sakura, "Kau lemah sekali sih..."

"Berisik! Aku... Aku hanya..." Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai basah. Gawat. Sasuke tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini! Sakura mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk lepas dari jepitan kaki Sasuke tapi sepertinya percuma. Ingin menatap Sasuke tapi... seringai yang dikeluarkan pria berambut _raven _itu membuatnya merasa semakin aneh, "Aku... Aku hanya kurang olahraga!" celetuk Sakura tak mau kalah. Gerakan tubuhnya yang berontak justru membuat gesekan Sasuke pada daerah kewanitaannya semakin keras. Sakura berteriak kecil.

"Hahaha, salah sendiri menghabiskan waktumu berjam-jam di depan _laptop,_" Sakura mendengus kecil. Entah kenapa rasanya kesal sekali ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut ketua klub karate ini. Seringai Sasuke yang sempat hilang kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Kurang olahraga ya... itu kemungkinan pertama kenapa kau langsung tumbang seperti ini. Tapi, kemungkinan kedua—" Sasuke memajukan kepalanya sehingga kini mulutnya tepat berada di telinga Sakura dan berbisik...

"—kau hanya ingin disentuh olehku. Benar, 'kan?"

Mendengar itu, reflek Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Entah kenapa telinganya memerah mendengar kalimat Sasuke itu, "Tidak mungkin aku mau disentuh olehmu, pantat ayam sialan!" bentak Sakura dengan garang.

"Oh?" dengan cepat Sasuke menarik lututnya dari kewanitaan Sakura kemudian bergerak menjepit tubuh Sakura dengan kedua kakinya. Tadinya Sakura mengira semuanya telah berakhir—tinggal melepaskan diri dari kedua kaki Sasuke yang merepotkan. Tapi setidaknya sampai Sakura sadar bahwa sebenarnya kedua kaki Sasuke itu menekannya pada suatu titik yang fatal.

Ini...

Ekspresi Sakura langsung berubah tegang dan panik. Dia harus lepas dari tekanan Sasuke! Sekarang juga! Atau—

"Jangan panik begitu," Sakura menghentikan gerakannya lalu menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek, "akui saja kalau kau terangsang dan menikmatinya, nona."

Wanita beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut menggeleng cepat dan meronta lagi. Milik Sasuke yang masih terbungkus celana pendeknya sudah begitu tegang. Tekanan kaki Sasuke pada tubuhnya memaksa daerah kewanitaan Sakura menggesek milik Sasuke itu. Aneh. Sungguh aneh. Padahal saat sebelumnya Sakura merasakan lutut dan kaki Sasuke menggeseknya, tubuh Sakura tidak sampai sepanas ini.

Rasanya... memalukan.

Sakura bahkan tak sanggup mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap langsung kedua iris _onyx _milik Sasuke. Yang bisa Sakura lakukan sekarang adalah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk tidak mendesah ketika Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya hingga kemaluan laki-laki itu terasa menusuk labianya.

"Lepaskan ikatanku," perintah Sasuke tak lama kemudian membuat Sakura membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam erat. Dari sudut ini, Sakura hanya dapat melihat sudut bibir Sasuke yang sedikit tertarik, "setelah itu aku akan melepaskanmu juga, bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke.

Bagi Sakura, prioritas utama sekarang adalah lepas dari kedua kaki Sasuke dan lari sejauh-jauhnya dari rumah tetangga yang mesumnya sudah kelewatan ini. Sehingga tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sakura mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke. Agar Sakura dapat bergerak sedikit leluasa, Sasuke sengaja mengurangi tekanan kedua kakinya hingga Sakura bisa merangkak sekali untuk melepaskan ikatannya. Dan... terlepas.

"Su-Sudah! Se-Sekarang lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura dengan air di sudut matanya. Wanita itu masih belum berani menatap Sasuke rupanya. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Belum merubah posisi, laki-laki itu terlihat mengulur waktu dengan mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah akibat ikatan tadi. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai seringai licik Sasuke kembali terulas.

Ah, sayang sekali.

Sepertinya Sakura telah menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri.

"Hm, bagaimana ya..." firasat buruk langsung menghampiri Sakura. Tekanan Sasuke tidak berkurang justru malah semakin bertambah. Pria berambut biru dongker tersebut memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk senyaman mungkin, "aku memang bilang akan melepasmu tapi... aku tidak berjanji, 'kan?"

Sakura tersentak. Wanita itu menggertakkan giginya, "Sialan! Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" kali ini Sakura memberontak semakin keras, "Atau kau akan menyesal!" berangnya.

"Jangan marah begitu, aku hanya ingin membantumu sebagai tetangga sejak kecilmu yang baik," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura hingga kini wajah kedua insan itu hanya tinggal beberapa _centimeter _saja.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Bahkan ketika Sakura marah pun, wajahnya masih tetap cantik. Tak salah jika laki-laki itu telah menyukainya sejak dulu. Tapi anehnya, ekspresi Sakura yang seperti itu justru membuatnya semakin tertarik untuk mengerjainya habis-habisan.

"Kau jarang olahraga, 'kan?" Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri, "Berhubung aku sedang senggang, bagaimana jika aku menemanimu?" tambahnya diakhiri dengan tatapan Sasuke yang seakan menusuk kedua mata Sakura.

Mengerti apa 'olahraga' yang dimaksud, Sakura kembali mencoba menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh, "Ja-Jangan bercanda! Aku bisa olahraga sendiri tanpa bantuanmu!" teriaknya. Tapi... Uchiha bungsu itu justru menyeringai mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Olahraga sendiri, heh?"

_Skak mat._

Sakura segera sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan memanas. Aaah, jika ada lubang di dekat sini, Sakura bersedia masuk ke dalamnya tanpa keluar dua hari dua malam dari sekarang. Tawa Sasuke setelahnya tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik. Sakura justru semakin menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Jadi... kau tidak butuh bantuanku, hm?" pertanyaan Sasuke seakan menusuk Sakura, dan bertambah parah ketika laki-laki itu berbisik di telinganya, "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi pengawasmu. Di sini sekarang juga, perlihatkan cara olahragamu itu."

Sakura menggeleng, "Ma-Maksudku bukan olahraga yang—"

"Ah, aku lupa mengingatkanmu tentang posisimu saat ini," wanita berumur delapan belas tahun itu menatap Sasuke bingung, "jangan lupa... _video _waktu itu masih ada di tanganku. Aku bisa menyebarkan _copy video _itu kapan saja jika aku mau," ekspresi kaget Sakura membuat seringai Sasuke semakin lebar, "jika kau tidak membuatku puas dengan penampilan yang akan kau tunjukkan, aku tidak akan segan-segan—asal kau tahu."

Setelah mengatakan hal yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai ancaman tersebut, Sasuke melepaskan pertahanannya. Laki-laki itu mendorong Sakura untuk duduk sementara dia sendiri bangkit dari kasurnya lalu duduk di kursi belajarnya yang terletak di seberang tempat tidurnya. Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya senyaman mungkin sementara sebelah kakinya ditaruh di atas kursi.

"Kau bisa mulai sekarang."

Sinyal dari Sasuke membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar. Harusnya sekarang dia bisa lari dari sini—mengingat pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka lebar. Tapi... Sakura tidak mau mengambil resiko lebih dari ini. Salahnya juga yang main-main dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dari awal.

"Satu lagi," Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, "untuk mencegah pikiran bodohmu yang ingin balas dendam padaku setelah ini, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menyerah," lanjut Sasuke seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak—"

"Cepat mulai sebelum kesabaranku habis," ucapan Sasuke yang penuh dengan penekanan dalam membuat Sakura terdiam. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri ketika tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh bagian bawahnya sementara tangan kirinya menyentuh dadanya perlahan, "jangan mencoba menutupinya dan jangan menahan desahanmu," perintah Sasuke lagi.

Sakura kembali menelan ludahnya. Kedua tangannya yang sempat bergetar kini mulai melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Sakura membuka pengait roknya lalu menurunkan celana dalamnya hingga lutut. Wanita itu mengelusnya perlahan bersamaan dengan tangannya yang satu lagi meremas dadanya sendiri.

"Kau sudah basah rupanya," napas Sakura memburu seiring dengan gerakan kedua tangannya yang semakin cepat, "pantas saja kau terlihat tidak sabar menyentuh tubuhmu sendiri. Nakal sekali," komentar Sasuke yang diakhiri seringaian.

Telinga Sakura mulai panas mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang seakan menariknya ke dalam lubang yang begitu dalam. Lubang yang... dasarnya saja tidak bisa dia lihat. Pikiran dan tubuh Sakura berbeda pendapat. Pikiran Sakura mengatakan bahwa dia ingin keluar secepatnya dari situasi ini—entah bagaimana. Sedangkan tubuhnya... seperti kata Sasuke sebelumnya, tubuhnya begitu haus akan sentuhan.

Bagaimana ini...

Bagaimana...

"Ngh! Aah! Ah!" hasrat tubuh Sakura bergejolak. Seakan tak bisa menunggu, dua jari langsung Sakura masukkan sendiri ke dalam liangnya. Wanita itu memekik kecil membuat sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik. Sementara tangan Sakura yang satunya lagi kini menarik kaosnya sendiri hingga leher, cukup untuk menunjukkan tangannya yang meremas dadanya sendiri hingga memerah secara bergantian. Sasuke bersiul kecil.

Fuh, di luar dugaan...

...ternyata teman sepermainannya selama ini adalah _masochist_.

Tanpa mempedulikan Sakura akan mendengarnya atau tidak, Sasuke bergumam, "Padahal kau tinggal mengucapkan satu kata menyerah, maka aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi, kau tidak mengucapkannya," Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya sebelum menghampiri Sakura di atas tempat tidurnya, "kau pasti sangat ingin kusentuh, ya? Sudah berapa lama kau menahannya, Sakura? Kasihan sekali temanku ini."

"Ngh, tidak..."

"Tidak?" Sasuke melirik tiga jari yang kini telah dimasukkan Sakura ke dalam liangnya sendiri. Awalnya tiga jari itu bergerak secara perlahan, sebelum akhirnya bergerak semakin cepat. Mulut Sakura terbuka, lidahnya nyaris menjulur, uap udara bergumul di depan mulutnya, kedua mata Sakura nyaris terpejam, pipinya memerah, dan keringat mengalir di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sungguh, ekspresi Haruno Sakura yang tenggelam di dalam kenikmatan sangat disukai Sasuke.

Pria berumur delapan belas tahun itu mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut kemudian mencium pucuk kepalanya. Perlakuan ini membuat Sakura menoleh. Dan di saat itu pula, Sasuke memberikan sesuatu yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, "Ini bisa membantumu," ucapnya singkat seraya menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari liangnya sendiri. Cairan putih yang cukup banyak melekat di tangan Sakura membuat Sasuke berpikir. Sudah berapa kali wanita itu orgasme karena permainannya sendiri?

"Ngh!? Aaaaaakh!" Sakura reflek berteriak dan melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang ketika Sasuke memasukkan dildo itu ke dalam liangnya dengan cepat. Sasuke menyeringai ketika Sakura kembali orgasme hingga membasahi tangannya.

"Sisanya kau lakukan sendiri," Uchiha bungsu itu kembali menduduki kursinya, "ah, jangan membayangkan dildo itu adalah penisku. Punyaku jauh lebih memuaskan dari mainan murahan itu," lanjut Sasuke diakhiri dengan tawa sinis.

Tangan Sakura kembali bergetar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggerakkan dildo itu di dalam liangnya. Keluar masuk... pelan... cepat... Sakura berteriak panjang bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Tapi itu tak lama, Sakura kembali memulai 'olahraga'nya diawali dengan mencubit putingnya sendiri.

"Wow, kau bisa puas hanya dengan dildo yang berukuran segitu?" Sasuke merotasikan kedua _onyx _miliknya dan tersenyum meremehkan, "Ternyata benar, kau sangat kurang olahraga," sindir adik dari Uchiha Itachi tersebut.

Meskipun terlihat tenang, sebenarnya napas Sasuke juga memburu. Kakinya bergerak gelisah. Rasanya ingin sekali melahap mangsa empuk di hadapannya hingga tak berdaya. Tapi tunggu... Sasuke harus menemukan timing yang tepat untuk menyerangnya. Bagaimana pun juga seorang Uchiha harus melakukan semuanya dengan perhitungan dan rencana yang matang.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke mengambil kamera _polaroid _miliknya lalu memotretnya hingga beberapa lembar terkumpul. Seringai tak juga hilang dari wajahnya apalagi setiap dia berhasil mengambil gambar tepat saat Sakura klimaks. Setelah mengambil beberapa gambar, Sasuke meletakkan kameranya di atas meja lalu menghampiri Sakura lagi yang akhirnya terbaring di atas kasurnya karena kelelahan.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur, "Kau lelah?" Sakura tidak menjawab, dia masih mengatur napasnya ketika Sasuke mengelus rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena keringat, "sebagai ketua klub karate, aku sudah melakukan banyak jenis olahraga yang jauh lebih melelahkan. Salah satunya lari mengelilingi gedung sekolah kita lima belas kali tanpa mengurangi kecepatan."

Sakura menoleh pelan. Dia terlalu lelah untuk menjawab atau merespon semua perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Tapi... sepertinya dia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berakhir. Melihat wajah Sakura membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Benar. Tidak mungkin hanya selesai sampai sini, 'kan?"

Wanita bermahkota _soft pink _itu tidak melawan ketika Sasuke memposisikan dirinya untuk menahan tubuhnya dengan lutut dan kedua tangannya. Sasuke sendiri menurunkan celana pendeknya lalu celana dalamnya hingga kejantanannya terbebas. Pria itu menghela napas lega sebelum berkata, "Dari tadi kau belum memperkerjakan mulut dan lidahmu, jadi... kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang."

Awalnya Sakura terlihat ragu namun akhirnya dia tetap membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya secara perlahan. Sasuke meringis merasakan kehangatan yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Sakura tak tinggal diam dan membantu untuk lebih memuaskan Sasuke. Sementara laki-laki itu sendiri sesekali memukul pantat Sakura lalu meremasnya hingga memerah. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat, merasakan sensasi aneh yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan keluar dari mulutnya. Namun, seringai licik tampaknya masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. Tak ayal Sasuke kadang memainkan dildo yang masih tertancap di liang Sakura dan juga memainkan kedua dada Sakura yang bergoyang.

"Cukup," ucapan Sasuke segera menghentikan kegiatan Sakura. Wanita itu memegang mulutnya yang tadi baru saja dipaksa terbuka lebar. Sasuke membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur lalu menarik tubuh Sakura untuk mendekat.

Uchiha bungsu tersebut mencabut dildo pada liang Sakura dengan kasar lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah, "Aku akan tetap dalam posisi ini sampai kau membuatku klimaks tiga kali," Sasuke mengambil bungkus kondom di balik bantal kemudian menyuruh Sakura untuk memasangkan itu pada kejantantannya. Setelah terpasang, wanita beriris _zamrud _itu memposisikan dirinya untuk menduduki kejantanan Sasuke tersebut.

Sasuke mendesis merasakan tempat yang jauh lebih panas dan sempit dibanding mulut Sakura. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, walau begitu seringainya masih belum hilang, "Bergeraklah."

Sakura mengangguk pasrah hingga akhirnya dia mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Setiap ujung kejantanan Sasuke mengenai prostatnya, Sakura berteriak kencang dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tentu saja reaksi itu membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya. Tapi sepertinya Sakura tetap merasa lelah karena permainan sebelumnya. Beberapa kali Sakura tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya hingga akhirnya jatuh ke dada Sasuke lalu mencoba untuk bangkit lagi.

"Uh, hah hah..." rasanya Sakura seperti bertarung dengan sisi dirinya yang lain. Dia ingin menyelesaikan ini, dia ingin istirahat, tidur lalu melupakan semuanya. Tapi, sisi dirinya yang lain masih belum terpuaskan, dia ingin klimaks... sangat ingin... lagi dan lagi... entah bagaimana. Sakura tak ingin menerima kenyataan bahwa saat ini tubuhnya sudah sangat lapar dan siap diberi makan Sasuke kapan saja.

"Aaah! Ah... ah! Oh—ngh!"

Klimaks pertama Sasuke akhirnya keluar juga. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Sakura langsung ambruk di atas dada bidang Sasuke. Terserah apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki sialan itu nanti. Yang penting saat ini dia ingin istirahat, dia sudah sangat lelah—meskipun sisi lain menginginkan hal ini lagi dan lagi. Sasuke mengatur napasnya sebelum menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Kau lelah?" tanpa jawaban, Sasuke anggap itu artinya sebagai 'iya', "Tapi kau belum membuatku klimaks tiga kali."

"...Sudah..." bisik Sakura pelan. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menarik Sakura ke dalam ciuman yang begitu panjang. Memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura lalu mengabsen anggota dalam mulut wanita yang disayanginya itu. Ciuman yang kasar, mendominasi, menuntut, tapi begitu hangat.

Akhirnya sele—

"AAAAAAAHHH!" teriakan Sakura menggema di dalam kamar tetangganya sejak kecil itu. Kedua tangan Sakura mencengkram erat bahu Sasuke—nyaris mencakarnya. Air mata mengalir melalui pipi putihnya. Tubuhnya terombang-ambing menerima serangan Sasuke dari bawah.

Kali ini tidak ada seringai apapun. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dengan serius sebelum menarik wanita itu kembali ke dalam ciuman panjang mereka yang sempat tertunda. Sementara itu, Sasuke terus menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memasukkan kejantanannya jauh lebih ke dalam liang Sakura—meskipun saat ini Sasuke masih dalam posisi berbaring. Memberi kenikmatan nyata untuk mereka berdua.

"Bahkan sampai detik ini kau tidak mau menyerah?" Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat Sakura yang masih mendesah keras. Bisa dipastikan dalam kondisi ini, Sakura tidak akan mendengar apapun yang dikatakannya. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk wanita tersebut.

"Wanitaku memang nakal sekali..."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Se... Sejak kapan..."

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Mulutnya terbuka—tak berniat menutupi ekspresi terkejutnya ketika melihat sahabat baiknya sesama _hard fujoshi _kini telah memiliki kekasih. Tenten tertawa kecil lalu menjulurkan lidahnya jenaka melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Hehe _gomen ne, _Sakura-_chan. _Habis Neji..." dan Tenten pun mulai menceritakan asal usul bagaimana dia dengan Hyuuga Neji bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sakura tidak bisa fokus untuk mendengarkan cerita Tenten. Bagaimana pun juga dia masih syok. Selama ini, Sakura selalu mengira setiap Tenten bilang dia menyukai Neji, Sakura selalu berpikir kalau Tenten menyukai Neji sebagai _seme _dalam pasangan _yaoi. _Tak pernah terpikir jika Tenten akan menyukai Neji secara serius sebagai lawan jenis.

Aaaargh, dia ditinggalkaaan!

Sakura mengerang frustasi membuat Tenten menghentikan ceritanya, "Sakura? Hey ayolaaah, aku masih bisa kok membagimu _doujin-doujin yaoi _milikku seperti biasa. Jangan marah padaku dooong," Tenten menggerakkan bahu Sakura dengan kencang, "Sakuraaaaaa!"

"_Doujinshi yaoi? _Ingatkan aku untuk menghapusnya nanti."

Perkataan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Tenten menghentikan kegiatannya lalu beralih pada kekasih barunya yang baru saja datang bersama temannya yang berambut biru dongker. Sepasang ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS tersebut menatap Tenten dan Sakura secara bergantian, "Heeee? Kau jahat sekali, Nejii!" rengek Tenten seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Neji dan Tenten kembali berdebat seperti biasa. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan lalu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura yang masih terpaku. Sepertinya wanita itu tak sadar dengan kedatangan tetangga sejak kecilnya tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum mendekati Sakura lalu menyentil dahi lebarnya, "Jangan melamun di sini, bodoh."

Tersadar, Sakura langsung mendelik tak suka, "Suka-suka aku mau melamun dimana," celetuk Sakura kesal seraya membuang mukanya yang memerah. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian mendengus menahan tawa.

"Berhubung Tenten dan Neji sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih," Sakura menoleh kembali ketika Sasuke berbicara. Laki-laki itu menyeringai melihat wajah bingung Sakura. Mengingat saat ini mereka ada di halaman belakang sekolah, maka tidak ada siapapun di sini selain mereka berempat. Tenten dan Neji masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Maka...

Sakura tersentak ketika merasakan ciuman sekilas di bibirnya. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, wajah Sakura kini sudah sepenuhnya memerah membuat Sasuke tertawa. Laki-laki itu menyentil dahi lebar Sakura untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti jejak mereka?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan :**

_**Yaoi : **__Gay. Male x Male._

_**Seme : **__Top. _Posisi yang mendominasi.

_**Uke : **__Bottom. _Posisi yang didominasi.

_**Fujoshi : **_Orang (cenderung perempuan) yang menyukai hal-hal berbau _yaoi._

_**Doujin/Doujinshi : **__Manga _yang dibuat oleh penggemar. Seperti _fanfiction _versi komik.

_**Masochist : **_Orang yang cenderung suka didominasi/disiksa.

_**Sadistic : **_Orang yang cenderung suka mendominasi/menyiksa.

**.**

HAHAHAHA SELESAI~ #tepar

Sehari setelah selesai ulangan langsung bikin _fic _lemon ahahay gila iya saya tahu~ 8D #stress Anggap aja ini sebagai pelepasan stress selama seminggu hahaha maaf ya kalau amburadul, sesuai dengan hati saya yang amburadul (?) #apah

Saya kasih keterangan supaya gak ada lagi yang nanya-nanya kayak di _fic __**Fetish **_hehehe. Semoga dengan ini sudah jelas yaaa :D Ini saya kebanyakan baca _fic rate M english _siiih, jadi maaf lagi kalau rada-rada kasar dan asing di FNI. Tapi sejauh ini menurut saya masih aman lha untuk dikonsumsi ahahaha #apawoy Saya malas meriksa ulang, jadi kalau ada _typo _atau semacamnya harap dimaklumi ya (_ _) oh ya, semoga _feel-_nya kerasa yaa~ Sasuke terlalu OOC? Sengaja kok ahaha~ #hoy

Udah deh daripada kebanyakan ketawa, langsung aja. _Mind to review? _:3


End file.
